havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 041 Quill Sees Darksbane
11:00:52 PM Quill: Actually, I'm gonna go swing by Darksbane's place instead. 11:01:02 PM Josh: Ok. 11:01:43 PM Josh: You find the bar filled. Torment is not at his usual spot. 11:02:14 PM Quill: Quill looks around, and if he doesn't see anyone he knows, he goes to the bar. 11:02:58 PM Josh: Roll perception. 11:04:15 PM Josh: Looking around, you see the fat guy pretending to be Darksbane drinking, a couple of faces you may have seen around, but you don't think you've spoken to. No one of real importance. 11:05:39 PM Quill: Quill walks up to the bar and orders something. 11:06:27 PM Josh: The bartender is a gruff looking halfling fella. "What'll it be?" 11:08:31 PM Josh: ((Skype froze on you again, didn't it? ...shit.)) 11:09:38 PM Quill: ((Nope, I"m here, sorry. CAt thing.)) 11:09:56 PM Josh: ((Ah)) 11:09:57 PM Quill: Just some ale. Is the boss around? 11:10:26 PM Josh: The bartender pours you a glass. "Upstairs I think." 11:11:19 PM Quill: Quill takes it. "All right., thanks." He sips at his ale and eyes the stairs. 11:11:35 PM Josh: It's pretty good ale, actually. 11:12:38 PM Quill: Quill listens to the music for a few, if there's any. 11:13:01 PM Josh: There is a bit. Some guy on piano. He's not very good. 11:13:26 PM Josh: Bartender: "You got business with the boss? ...I mean, he's being seeing a lot of folk today, but not quite like you." 11:13:52 PM Quill: Quill gives him a 'what's that supposed to mean' look. 11:15:17 PM Josh: Bartender: "Not an offense. Today he's just been in the mood fer the curvy types with large...tracts of land, catch me drift?" 11:16:22 PM Quill: Is he.... between meetings at the moment? 11:16:54 PM Josh: Bartender: "I think so. Last one I saw was a redhead left bout half 'n hour ago." 11:17:05 PM Quill: Where's Torment? 11:17:26 PM Josh: Bartender: "Not sure. Just up and left in some monkey suit." 11:17:50 PM Quill: Huh, weird. 11:17:55 PM Quill: Alright, thanks. 11:18:18 PM Quill: Quill leaves some coins on the bar for the drink and a tip and heads up the stairs. 11:18:53 PM Josh: The bartender takes it, happily. You go up and knock and hear a series of random consonants you assume were meant to be words. 11:19:13 PM Quill: Quill listens for a moment before knocking. 11:20:06 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Hold on, for fuck's sake!" 11:20:19 PM Josh: There's a bit of time passes. 11:20:22 PM Josh: And some more. 11:20:28 PM Josh: Sounds are coming from inside. 11:20:57 PM Quill: ((He wouldn't have knocked if he heard the sounds of someone engaging in erotic acts. 11:21:16 PM Quill: ((That's why he was listening first. :) )) 11:21:25 PM Josh: ((You did not hear such sounds)) 11:21:31 PM Quill: ((Okay.)) 11:21:52 PM Josh: After a moment, Jamaros, in his dashing form, appears, well groomed and fully dressed. And he has a trimmed goatee. 11:22:05 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...well, couldn't wait to see me?" 11:22:12 PM Quill: Torment makes a shit lawyer. 11:22:59 PM Josh: Jamaros: "I know. I usually do better." 11:23:08 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Please, come in." 11:23:22 PM Quill: Quill steps in with the drink. 11:24:06 PM Quill: I assume you know what's going on. 11:25:05 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...do I?" 11:25:22 PM Quill: Why you had Torment doing the shit lawyer thing? 11:25:44 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...I am going to need to tighten my hiring practices." 11:26:03 PM Quill: That would be a help, yes. 11:26:25 PM Josh: Jamaros: "I didn't hire the hit." 11:26:30 PM Quill: I know. 11:26:51 PM Quill: Nobody thinks you did. Well, maybe Hank, but. 11:27:31 PM Josh: Jamaros: "I think Hank thinks I'm involved in everything. It's sweet, actually." 11:27:52 PM Quill: Do you remember the letter we came to get translated? That old version of Thieves Cant? 11:28:01 PM Quill: I mean, it wasn't you, but I assume you heard about it. 11:28:15 PM Josh: Jamaros: "You guys informed me there was blackmail." 11:29:33 PM Quill: Yeah. Well, our assassin here got his orders delivered in the same code. That's the only lead we have on whoever's behind his. Tonight, we're keeping an eye him to see who makes an attempt on him. 11:29:50 PM Quill: I would just like to rule you out entirely. You're not sending anyone to silence this guy, right? 11:30:42 PM Josh: Jamaros: "..." 11:31:35 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...I was not the blackmailer. I was not the one who called either hit. I am not involved, and, trust me, if I was, we would not be talking right now. You would be dead." 11:31:53 PM Josh: Jamaros: "If your question is, will I call a hit on him tonight or because of this, the answer is no." 11:33:50 PM Quill: Again, I didn't think you were the blackmailer, I don't you were involved in either hit. But I do know this guy has worked for you in the past. Just making sure you weren't going to try and rub him out to hide any other past associations. For now, we need him. 11:34:37 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...I won't for the time being. But, when this case is over, I cannot make any guarantees." 11:35:27 PM Quill: I personally don't care terribly much about that. 11:35:56 PM Quill: This investigation already has me making yarn and corkboards like a crazy person. 11:36:45 PM Josh: Jamaros: "You too? I needed that my first year. Help me keep my businesses straight." 11:36:59 PM Josh: Jamaros: "There's a great crafts shop a few blocks over that way." 11:38:02 PM Quill: ....thanks. All right. That was it. Just making sure you weren't going to try and rub him out tonight and get a bunch of your guys stabed and fireballed and lightning bolted. Tonight, anyway. 11:38:25 PM Josh: Jamaros: "No, not tonight." 11:38:46 PM Josh: Jamaros: "You shouldn't tell your girlfriend about this meeting." 11:39:02 PM Quill: ...why not? 11:39:51 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Because, inevitably, you'll have to confess I didn't promise not to have him killed. And, frankly...I think she likes to think she can reform me. It's cute, and I don't want to ruin it." 11:41:31 PM Quill: You don't know her like I do. She's not as soft as everyone seems to think she is. She's the one that wanted to wait until after the the assassin was done strangling Zoryax to apprehend him. 11:42:22 PM Josh: Jams: "...ok then." 11:42:49 PM Josh: Jams: "...one more thing." 11:43:03 PM Quill: Yeah? Is it about the piano player? Because I agree. 11:43:14 PM Josh: Jams: "...what about the piano player?" 11:43:21 PM Quill: He's not terribly good. 11:43:26 PM Quill: What were you gonna say? 11:44:05 PM Josh: Jams: "The beard. What do you think? Dignified, or just sleazy?" 11:45:23 PM Quill: It's not bad. I would go with a carefully cultivated rough beard if I were you, though. Emphasizes the jawline, but makes you look rakish. 11:46:02 PM Quill: And it makes you look rakish without it looking like you're trying to look rakish. 11:46:35 PM Josh: Jams: "Those are a bit more expensive though." He rips his beard off. "Also, takes longer to apply." 11:47:27 PM Josh: Jams reapplies it, carefully. 11:47:57 PM Josh: Jams: "I've never been good at growing one. It always comes in patchy." 11:49:40 PM Quill: Oh. Well, there are potions for that. And magic. 11:50:16 PM Josh: Jams: "Well, I have several disguise magical items. The potions...let's say it got...weird." 11:51:31 PM Quill: Well, you can't overdo it. 11:52:19 PM Josh: Jams: "Also, when I grow a beard, and I decide to be a girl that day, anyone who feels my face would feel it." 11:52:27 PM Josh: Jams: "The sacrifices we must make." 11:54:17 PM Quill: It's an eternal conundrum. 11:54:44 PM Josh: Jams: "...you know, you've never asked. Eventually everyone asks." 11:54:58 PM Quill: .... asks what? 11:55:35 PM Josh: Jams: "Why a crime lord dresses up and goes out?" 11:56:00 PM Quill: I always assumed it had to do with anonymity. 11:56:28 PM Josh: Jams: "...yeah, pretty much." 11:56:47 PM Josh: Jams: "...so, that was it?" 11:57:24 PM Quill: Quill thinks. "That was it, yeah. I'd better get back." 11:58:00 PM Josh: Jams: "Ok. If you ever want a regular music gig, give me a call." 11:59:28 PM Quill: I might take you up on that. I might need some normal. 11:59:34 PM Quill: Quill waves and heads out.